


Not Your Ordinary Couple

by RavenImpulse



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Nerf Gun Fight, Storm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenImpulse/pseuds/RavenImpulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course this is how Drake would propose to Elena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Ordinary Couple

**Author's Note:**

> We lost internet at work and I literally cannot do my job without so I started writing this instead. Please bear with me while reading it, its not my best work because I literally have the world's worst headache, but I promise it gets better towards the end.
> 
> I might add some smut to the end of this later, what do you guys think?

Standing in front of the full length mirror Elena gave herself one more look over to make sure everything was perfect, “Almost perfect, I just need to something to my hair” she thought to herself. Reaching behind her she braided her hair before twisting it into a beautiful bun, with a few pieces framing her face.

“You look beautiful,” said a voice as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, “so damn beautiful,” he repeated giving her another look in the mirror. She was wearing a form fitting, one shoulder black cocktail dress with a slit going up the left side. Nate pressed his lips to her neck and mumbled, “Maybe we should just stay here tonight”

Elena leaned back into his embraces and softly moan, “Nate we can’t, we’re supposed to meet Sully in half an hour. He worked really hard to get us into this gala, we’re going and that is final”. She said, pulling away from his embrace and walking out into the living room.

Nate grabbed her purse off of her bed and followed her out into the living room and chucked at the sight he saw. There with one leg up on the couch Elena was fighting to get her thigh holster in the right place “A gun, really Elena?”

“Yes Nate, a gun. Whenever I go out with you and Sully we have this habit of people shooting at us. I figured this time I should at least be prepared and besides do you really expect me to believe that you don’t have your gun?” She asked, walking over to him and pulling his jacket back just enough to see his holster.

“We’re a match made and Heaven you and I,” he laughed, grabbing her hand, “We should get going, we don’t want to keep Sully waiting.”

 

“Elena, Nate,” cried Sully as it stood up from the table to greet his friends, “You look stunning Elena,” he commented as he took her hand, bringing her gloved hand up to his mouth to kiss. Letting her hand go he moved over to embrace Nate, patting him on the back, “You’re late kid”.

“Sorry Sully,” said Nate, pulling out the chair for Elena before taking his own, “someone was having a hard time with that thigh holster you gave her,” he paused for a second, “Sorry hunny”

Elena just glared at her husband over the top of her wine menu, “I seem to remember something saying we should just stay at my place tonight and blow off supper. I wonder who that was”

Sully laughed to himself before interrupting the pair,  “Jezee you two fight like an old married couple and you aren’t even engaged yet” at this statement the pair went quite, sheepishly looking at one another as a blush starts to creep its way up Nate’s neck, “Wait, kid did you finally do it?” Sully looked between the pair as Elena brought her hand up and pulled off the glove, revealing a simple white gold band with a black diamond in the middle outlined with smaller diamonds. Sully stopped a waitress on her way by, “Excuse me, can we get a bottle of champagne for the table, my friends here just got engaged!” Turning back to the couple, “Kid, I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever ask her. How’d he do it?

_The lights flickered yet again, but this time they didn’t come back on. A particular loud boom of thunder shook the windows, rain could be heard pelting against any available surface it could find, but that didn’t bug the couple inside the house, they were both to busy trying to find the spot with the best tactical advantage. Nate poked his head out from around the corner and took a quick look around the room, he did see anything or he returned back to cover before rolling to cover behind the couch. A flash of lighting lit up the room followed by a whoosh and foam bullet landing at his feet. Quickly turning around he shoots off a round of Nerf bullets in the general direction of where the bullet shot at him came from, “If you give up now Elena, I promise I’ll go easy on you”._

_“Nathan Drake, did you seriously think that I would give up that easily!” She called back, shooting a round of bullets towards the sound of his voice before ducking down. A round of foam bullets stuck to the wall where her head was a couple seconds ago, “Shit” she thought to herself, “He knows where I am”. Thunder cracked again as Elena dove for cover behind the desk, poking her head up looking for Drake. She was about to give up when she saw something in the corner of her eye, “He is behind the couch” she thought. Lighting flashed again as Elena made her way over to the couch, the storm knocking out the power was really to her advantage. Silent as she could she started to knee on the couch getting really to lean over and win the war when a particularly loud crash of thunder distracted her and the lights turned back on._

_Nate knew that Elena had seen him behind the couch, it was part of his plan to win their monthly nerf tournament. While she was too busy trying to climb on to the couch without giving away her location, he very silently started to stand up and face her with his gun. The clap of loud thunder was all the distraction that he needed, he leapt forward, wrapping his arms around her as he flipped her on to the other side of the couch with him. One arm wrapped around her waist and the other around her neck with the gun to her head. It was at that moment the lights came back on and he could see the confusion and the happiness written all over Elena’s face, “Dead,” he growled, “I think this makes me the winner of this month’s nerf game doesn’t it?”_

_Elena sighed, “What gave me away, there was no possible way to could have….” She trailed off, “You meant for me to see you behind the couch didn’t you?” She was still trapped in his grip so she couldn’t see him, but she could feel Nate nodding his head yes, “Clever Nate, very clever. I guess that does make you the winner this month, do you know what you want?”_

_“You,” he replied letting her go, he got down on one knee as Elena turned to look at him, “I know we have had our differences and we don’t always see eye to eye on everything, and our work always takes us to different ends of the earth but we always find our way back to one another. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I love waking up beside you, I want a life time of waking up beside you. Elena Fisher, will you marry me?”_

_He saw Elena nod her head, “Yes” she simply said, “Yes I will marry you Nathan Drake.” With that that she felt Nate slide the ring onto her finger. She launched her at him, kissing him while his hands made their way around her waist as he spins her around._

 


End file.
